Spider Cohabitation
by AngelEyes-Shika
Summary: KotaroXAkaba, certes ils sont synchros sur le terrain, mais il n'en est pas de même dans la vie de tous les jours. Cela donne lieu à quelques étincelles, notamment quand, pour obtenir son premier rendez-vous avec Juri, Kotaro accepte d'héberger Akaba OS


**Spider Cohabitation**

Akaba était revenu. Pour la team pour eux, Juri et lui. Kotaro en était extrêmement reconnaissant, quoi qu'il puisse dire. Akaba était revenu et c'était classe. Bien sûr, Kotaro pouvait très bien se passer de lui, il aurait soutenu les Spiders (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait après le passage massif de l'insecticide) jusqu'au _Christmas Bowl_ mais il fallait bien avouer à son grand damne qu'Akaba était un aimant. Et pas qu'à fille, s'entend. Kotaro savait bien qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème à voir leur effectif remonter avec lui revenu, même sur le banc. Ce n'était pas à ce niveau que la team avait un problème, non, le souci se situait à une autre échelle, plus personnelle. En des mots très simples :

- Comment ça, t'as plus d'appart ? S'écria le kicker, immobilisant son peigne en pleine action de classe incontestable.

Il avait entendu – par le plus grand des hasards, il n'était pas du genre à écouter les conversations privées, surtout celles qu'entretenaient ce bouffon d'Akaba et Juri; pour qui on le prenait ? – leur manageur proposer à Akaba de _**l'héberger **_(**!**) elle-même. Et s'il avait pu mettre le mot encore plus en exergue, Kotaro l'aurait fait. Il avait déjà donné à grande peine le droit à quiconque de poser les yeux sur sa dulcinée, sa promise, c'était pas pour avoir le play-boy ringard aux lentilles kitchissimes dormir à cinq mètres de l'heureuse élue en question. Hors de question. Ils allaient devoir lui passer sur le corps.

- Réfléchis, gros bêta, roula des yeux Juri devant tant de brassage d'air inutile : Akaba est revenu, mais il a quitté son studio il y a quelques semaine en prévision de son départ. Et ce n'est pas en milieu d'année qu'on trouve facilement des gens prêts à héberger des lycéens pour moins de six mois ça ne fait pas sérieux.

- Rien à battre ! T'as des parents qui sont faits pour ça, va pleurer dans leurs jupons ! C'est à eux qu'il faut demander, pas à ma Juri chérie d'amour.

- Fuu, t'inquiète Juri, je trouverai bien une auberge, conclut Akaba quand il eut rangé sa guitare, s'éloignant.

Et voilà, sourit Kotaro satisfait. Tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard vénéneux de Juri :

- Quoi ?

- Si tu ne veux pas que je l'héberge, alors fais-le toi ! Il est hors de question qu'il aille dans une auberge miteuse pour les mois à venir.

- Non, mais, quoi ? C'est pas smart ce que tu dis là. Qu'il vive _chez moi _?

- T'es parents t'ont bien trouvé un studio pour ton anniversaire, non ? Où est le problème ?

- Le problème c'est… c'est _lui_, le problème.

Et quand c'est non, c'est non. Sauf quand c'est oui.

ooo

- Allé Akaba, tu vas pas passer le reste de l'année à l'hôtel où je ne sais où, y'a de la place chez moi. Entre joueur de foot classes, faut bien s'entre aider, non ? Suppliait presque Kotaro.

Akaba le regardait du coin de l'œil, l'amusement étirant un peu plus ses lèvres qu'à l'habitude.

- Fuu, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a promis ?

- Quoi ? Qui ça ? Mais rien, voyons. Faut pas voir le mal partout comme ça. Allé, quoi, où est-ce que tu trouverais l'argent pour te loger ?

Mais tout ce qui intéressait Akaba pour l'instant c'était la réponse à sa question. Puisque Kotaro jouait sciemment les débiles, il l'ignora et se concentra à nouveau sur sa guitare. Il suffisait de l'ignorer et ça allait bien sortir d'un moment à l'autre.

- Bon, très bien, elle a promis de sortir avec moi.

- Fuu, je m'en doutais. Laisse-moi y réfléchir.

Et il s'éloigna, une idée tortueuse en tête.

ooo

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'Akaba avait emménagé chez le kicker de l'équipe. Et aujourd'hui, Kotaro était d'humeur exécrable – pour pas changer. Mais là, il y avait dans la manière d'extérioriser sa nouvelle agressivité quelque chose qui ébranlait son rythme déjà bien bancal.

La cohabitation n'était pas simple – c'était prévisible, mais pour le coup, le quotidien n'était jamais triste et la cadence toujours dynamique. Akaba dut bien se l'avouer : on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec son nouveau coturne. Kotaro n'était qu'un amalgame d'obsessions sans queue ni tête. Il n'y avait pas que le peigne et ses cheveux comme tout le lycée avait pu s'en rendre compte, il y en avait pleins d'autres qu'Akaba dut apprendre à appréhender. Notamment une obsession déraisonnable pour l'hygiène. Douche trois fois pas jours, lavage de dents, huit (sans oublier le fil dentaire) et il en passait (le gel, la lessive, le pchit à poussière...).

Mais aujourd'hui donc, on n'avait pas droit à Kotaro le guignol tant il s'irritait et criait pour un oui ou un non. Akaba, malgré tout un peu inquiet, vérifia la présence du peigne. C'est bon, il était rangé dans la poche arrière de son jean serré (pas qu'Akaba ait maté son cul). Il n'était pas non plus en manque de dentifrice ? Non, il trônait dans un flacon sur le rebord du lavabo récuré, sa dentition n'était donc pas en voie de pourrissement avancé – Dieu soit loué. Ses gels douches et déodorants ? Kotaro laissait derrière lui une traînée olfactive des plus caractéristique.

Etrangement tous les rituels étaient respectés, tout semblait aller à merveille et pourtant il n'arrêtait pas de chicaner. Dernier en date :

- Mais tu peux pas arrêter deux secondes avec tes cordes ? C'est abominable ce manque total de classe.

- Fuu, c'est parce que t'as pas l'oreille musicale.

Kotaro grimaça quand l'autre appuya ses dires avec une nouvelle envolée lyrique sur son instrument fétiche, qui bien sûr se _devait_ d'être électrique. Il se détourna et froissa furieusement ses cheveux à coups de peigne alors qu'Akaba continuait son numéro de star du rock qui se la joue trop. Justement, c'en était trop ! Kotaro avait accepté d'héberger le prodige du football américain, mais n'avait jamais dit oui pour devoir supporter en plus une guitare hideuse mal accordée, gérer des flacons de lentilles de couleurs se comptant par dizaine envahissant sa minuscule salle de bains sans oublier les paires de lunettes de soleil customisées dans chaque tiroir qu'il ouvrait ou encore moins devoir affronter le matin un Akaba torse nu buvant _à même la bouteille de lait _; où était passé l'hygiène et la décence et la notion d'espace personnelle dans cette affaire ? C'était _son _lait.

- T'as autant de talent qu'une chanteuse de karaoké, gronda-t-il, excédé.

Et ça, c'était bien plus blessant que ce qu'Akaba ne se l'était imaginé venant de Kotaro. Il décida d'asséner un coup final : un riff mineur démoniaque qui aurait fait jubiler le commandant des Enfers lui-même (s'il n'était pas trop occupé à raquetter un pauvre hère pour des chewing-gums) et dit, rien que pour voir la tête de Kotaro se déconfire :

- Pour ta gouverne, Juri a peut-être promis de sortir avec toi contre mon hébergement, mais elle m'a promis la même chose pour que j'accepte ton offre. Et, oh surprise, c'est pour ce soir.

Comme quoi Akaba avait eu suffisamment d'appréhension quant à cette cohabitation pour marchander son accord (afin d'avoir le dessus vis-à-vis de Kotaro en toute circonstance), si tant soit peu qu'accepter de sortir avec la meilleure amie de leur meilleur kicker, le dit kicker qui n'était pas du tout sur le même rythme que lui le mettait dans une position favorable. Parlons plutôt du sacrifice auquel il avait dû engager ses tympans. Mais tout était bon pour faire sortir Kotaro de ses gonds. Et on n'insultait pas ses talents musicaux sans en payer le prix.

Il quitta Kotaro dans une verte rage.

ooo

Le lendemain, Akaba pardonna à Kotaro son malheureux mot de travers (la réciproque ne l'intéressait pas). Il venait de comprendre d'où tout cela était venu : Juri les avait successivement menés à son karaoké préféré et bien que le musicien ait un bon feeling avec Juri il n'aurait jamais pu la complimenter sur ses talents vocaux, même pour gagner la _Christmas Bowl_. La veille le kicker avait dû se soumettre au funeste rendez-vous chantant.

Kotaro s'était rendu compte que ce premier rendez-vous super classe avec la super smart Juri s'était soldé par un cuisant échec et conclu par le constat malheureux mais bien réel que peut-être, Juri et lui, c'était pas forcément la perfection imaginée. Quoi qu'il en soit, mystère résolu.

En effet : le mythe fantasmé par Kotaro s'effondrait et Akaba se dit que les conséquences n'allaient pas se résumer à une simple altercation de méchants mots entre eux. Non, c'était bien plus grave et profond. Le choc dut être tel que cela acheva le dernier neurone encore existant (en état d'hibernation – fallait pas rêver non plus) du kicker. C'est pourquoi Akaba ne fut pas surpris quand une nuit, réveillé par un remue-ménage du tonnerre, il découvrit son colloque dans la cuisine, la tête dans le congélateur…

Akaba le ramena dans sa chambre, omettant de dire que le four à gaze, c'était plus efficace. En même temps, s'il voulait éviter une nouvelle catastrophe, inutile de lui donner d'encore plus mauvaise idée (qui marchent, pour le coup).

ooo

La pseudo déprime suivie de cette tentative de suicide avait non seulement cloué Kotaro au lit avec la crève mais avait aussi interpellé Akaba. Les suicides étaient, d'après ce qu'il en avait compris, le dernier cri d'appel à l'aide de personnes au bord du gouffre, tous les autres ayant été négligés par l'entourage. Akaba, vexé de ne rien avoir vu venir de cette ampleur, resta au chevet de Kotaro, guitare à la main (parce qu'une guitare, cela avait besoin d'être accordée au moins cinq fois par jour, question de principe et d'équilibre).

- La prochaine fois, sois plus clair avant de penser au suicide. Comment je peux savoir que les jours où tu te peignes pas les cheveux, c'est le signe avant-coureur d'une mise à mort éminente ?

- Tu vas arrêter avec ces histoires de mort ? J'avais juste égaré mon peigne dans le congélo, c'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre ! Gronda excédé Kotaro de sa voix enrouée.

Akaba lui donna son sirop pour la gorge. Visiblement, il n'était pas guéri : d'après les livres qu'il avait bouquiné sur le sujet par la suite, ne pas reconnaître ses actes était aussi un symptôme des survivants du suicide.

Kotaro grogna à cette constatation avant de prétexter une migraine pour mettre un terme à cette conversation et à la mélodie insupportable sortant de l'instrument.

ooo

Les semaines suivantes, peu à peu le monde de Kotaro vivait une grande phase de chaos et chamboulements, inversement proportionnelle à son prompte rétablissement.

A commencer par la vision qu'il avait de Juri. Juri, la déesse de son cœur, ne faisait plus vibrer ses hormones de mâle. C'était impensable. Comment une simple soirée comme celle passée au karaoké (il frissonna à son souvenir) avait bien pu abattre des années de vénération et de promesses enflammées ? Mais c'était bien le cas, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence

D'un autre côté, Akaba, depuis qu'il l'avait soi-disant sauvé de sa tentative de suicide bidon (non, mais quand même, mettre fin à ses jours en mettant sa tête dans un congélateur même pas assez grand pour contenir ses cheveux super classes ? ça, une tentative ?), s'était mis en tête qu'il allait _recommencer_ et décida de le surveiller, se disant maintenant _responsable de sa vie_. Akaba était-il si vieux jeu que ça ? Il le suivait alors partout pendant une durée de temps trop longue à son goût. Jamais ne pouvait-il être seul dans une pièce – sauf aux toilettes, mais ça, c'est grâce à Kotaro qui avait fait judicieusement remarquer au bout d'un moment que personne n'était passez bête pour vouloir mettre fin à ses jours en se noyant au fond des dix centimètre d'eau des WC ! Au moins cela avait eu le mérite de faire rire Akaba et de lâcher du leste. Merci !

Et pour terminer, et le plus grave de tout : ils avaient perdu contre Deimon. Adieu la _Christmas Bowl _– la déchéance totale quoi. C'était fini pour cette année, mais en bon professionnel Kotaro savait qu'il avait encore besoin de progresser, notamment en vitesse et force. Et qui de mieux que ce bourrin de Musachi, kicker de son état, pour l'aider ? Cela s'était souvent vu, qu'un rival devienne le maître du héro.

- Et de maître, généralement on perd pas de temps pour passer au mouvement suivant.

- Huh ? Demanda Kotaro en relevant la tête de son bol de céréales vers le leadblocker à qui il venait de parler sans cesse de son nouveau projet.

- De rival à maître. Et de maître à amant.

Kotaro eut un temps d'arrêt le temps dans lequel il dut se retenir de demander à Akaba si par hasard il était jaloux, mais se contenta d'un bref :

- Teh, pas smart.

ooo

Pas smart, peut-être mais en attendant Kotaro passait le plus clair de ses après-midis à harceler le pauvre maître de chantier jusqu'à capitulation définitive de ce dernier. Et une fois la reddition acquise, Kotaro avait ajouté ses matinées en sa présence au détriment de ses entraînements avec Akaba et parfois le reste de l'équipe. Rien que d'y penser crispait la musique qu'engendrait sa guitare quand l'ancien MVP tentait de se changer les idées.

Akaba était soulagé que Kotaro ait transféré son obsession pour Juri lui permettant de socialiser et de penser à autre chose mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu (beaucoup) esseulé, guitare ou pas. Il en était au point où il ne pouvait plus ses contenter de faire des solos.

Cela avait mis du temps pour faire son chemin dans sa tête, mais Akaba n'était pas du genre à se bercer d'illusions, même si la réalité était trop problématique à gérer. Kotaro et lui, cela n'allait jamais marcher. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien apporter d'essentiel à son homologue (qui était drôle, divertissant, attachant – et sur le terrain, leurs harmonies étaient à leur summum – et uniquement là).

En tout cas, l'arrivée indirecte de Musachi dans son quotidien aura eu le mérite de révéler à Akaba que le sien avait fini par tourner autour de son hôte. Il était temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

- Fuu, soupira-t-il en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer annonçant sans complexe le retour du kicker en ce début de soirée.

- Eh, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Kotaro, sourcils froncés, peigne à mi-chemin de sa destination capillaire.

- De quoi ?

- Fais pas l'innocent, les bagages à l'entrée.

- Fuu, faut vraiment te faire un dessin ? C'est la fin de l'année, je rentre chez moi.

- Mais… enfin, tu reviens, non ? Haya – Akaba, y'a encore dix jours avant la fin des cours.

Akaba ne répondit pas. Violemment, Kotaro se mit à maltraiter ses cheveux à grands coups de peigne, essayant vainement de mettre un et un ensemble :

- Tu te casses ?

- C'est ça.

La colère apparut d'un coup, cette colère à peine contenue dont Akaba avait été le témoin direct quelques mois auparavant.

- C'est pour ça que je te comprendrai jamais ! Un jour t'es là, je veux dire, partout où je pose les yeux, y'a que toi. Dès que j'entends quelque chose c'est ta satané guitare et maintenant sans prévenir tu t'en vas. Tu veux m'expliquer ?

Akaba resta muet. Se pouvait-il que Kotaro ait peur de la solitude ? A un point tel qu'il serait prêt à les endurer, lui, la guitare et tous les autres accessoires sujets aux critiques permanentes ? Rien que pour éviter de se retrouver seul ? Mais il avait Musachi maintenant, non ?

- Tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu me refais le même coup que quand tu t'es cassé au Kanto. Et tu vas t'en mordre les doigts ! Et quand tu reviendras, ne compte pas sur moi pour te reprendre !

Yeux véhéments, Kotaro s'approcha de lui, prêt à en découdre. Pourtant l'intimidation n'avait jamais affecté un Akaba résolu, mais…

Non, ce n'était pas la peur de la solitude mais la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Échec avec Juri, avec la _Christmas Bowl_. Peut-être même avec Musachi, qui sait ? Kotaro ne voulait pas devoir incriminer ce départ précipité d'Akaba (qui avait toujours loué son esprit combatif) à cause de sa personnalité déviante.

Cependant, de son côté, Akaba ne supporterait pas – pas cette fois – l'obsession grandissante de Kotaro pour son homologue kicker. Musachi par-ci, par-là. Bien sûr, Akaba évacuait tout ça avec son détachement naturel et sa musique – l'avait toujours fait, mais la proximité qu'il avait composée avec Kotaro pendant ces six derniers mois rendait tout cela de plus en plus difficile à mettre en œuvre.

Il soupira. Kotaro manquait de finesse et d'un esprit suffisamment tortueux pour comprendre tout cela, aucun besoin de perdre son temps à lui expliquer. Kotaro ressentait, il ne comprenait pas.

- Putain, dis quelque chose, même si c'est pas classe.

- Je vais partir, et… c'est tout, fais-toi une raison y'a pas à disserter là-dessus plus longtemps. Ca devrait te réjouir plutôt.

Akaba le contourna et mit son sac sur l'épaule, sa guitare harnachée à son dos. Le regard courroucé de Kotaro le fit hésiter et il dut bien s'avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas partir comme un voleur. Il arrivait à gérer, mais Kotaro ne le pourrait pas, c'était évident. Pourtant la déception émanant de lui semblait bien réelle et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tenter quelque chose. Qui sait, Kotaro pourrait le surprendre (des choses plus incroyables s'étaient produites, s'encouragea-t-il inconsciemment) :

- Si, je vais te dire quelque chose. Je vais faire ça simple.

Il s'interrompit pour un peu d'effet théâtral, pour ramasser un peu de courage.

- Fuu, il se peut que j'aie développé, enfin que j'aie un peu le béguin pour toi. Je m'en suis rendu compte que récemment.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, en même temps, fallait pas s'en formaliser. Akaba se rappela que l'autre avait grillé son dernier neurone en cherchant son peigne – ce putain de peigne qu'il commençait à vouloir devenir merde il était bien plus atteint qu'il ne le crût – dans ce foutu congélateur. En tout cas, pas étonnant que cela rende certains concepts difficiles à appréhender.

Pourtant n'eut-il pas fait trois pas dans le couloir de l'immeuble que Kotaro lui attrapa l'épaule et l'obligea à lui faire face, un air ahuri sur ses traits :

- T'es en train de me dire que tu te casses parce que tu m'aimes bien ?

ooo

Le dernier cours de l'année au lycée Bando. Comme un chien fou, Kotaro alla fêter l'événement avec quelques coups de pieds classes suivis d'un bon shampoing bien mérité dans les locaux du club. Malheureusement la deuxième moitié de son programme dut être retardée par la conversation qu'il surprit entre sa manageur et le leadblocker. Pas qu'il écoutait sciemment ce que ces deux-là pouvaient bien se dire.

- C'est quand que vous allez à nouveau vous parler, Akaba ?

Quelques notes pincées (crispées?).

- Fuu, ça ne dépend pas de moi. J'ai fait mon solo et Kotaro sait maintenant où je me positionne…

- Franchement, quel idiot ce Kotaro. En ce moment il s'entraîne sur le terrain. Je vais te le ramener vite fait –

Mais Kotaro était déjà parti pour les vestiaires. Il n'y avait pas d'entraînement officiel aujourd'hui, évidemment, et il se retrouva seul dans le local humide. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de se concentrer.

Akaba dans le couloir, ses sacs de voyage, sa guitare sur le dos. Kotaro lui reprochant son incroyable manque de classe (qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit déjà ? qu'il l'aimait bien ? qu'il voulait sortir avec lui ?). Akaba qui le défie de ses yeux rouges, le défie de penser autrement et qui pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'embrasse, ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Bien sûr, dompter ses pensées, ses réflexes, ça ne s'apprend pas comme ça, ça se contrôle pas par la logique. Et on n'accule pas les gens comme ça ! Forcement, le rejet était inévitable. Cela fit grimacer Kotaro rien que d'y penser. Il s'était reculé, laissa Akaba partir, Akaba qui qui dut lui dire quelque chose comme « Fuu… » il ne savait plus trop quoi. Sa capacité d'audition n'était pas, à cet instant précis, au top de sa forme – son coeur lui martelant les tympans. A ce moment-là, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser c'était à quel point Akaba n'était pas smart – on lance pas des bombe comme ça sans crier gare. Sans s'expliquer, sans laisser les gens s'exprimer. Pourtant il l'avait embrassé – il n'avait pas détesté.

- Putain, Kotaro. Pas smart, pas smart du tout.

Et comment allait-il se défaire de cette toile sans perdre trop de dignité ?

ooo

Quand il sortit des vestiaires, il n'avait qu'à suivre le bruit de ce qui devait être une interprétation personnelle à la guitare de la _bannière étoilée_ pour trouver Akaba. Assis sur l'estrade, l'air aussi décontracté que dans ses multiples souvenirs, tellement décontracté que Kotaro se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé tout ça.

- Tu es encore là ? Demanda-t-il au musicien.

- Mon train n'est pas avant ce soir.

Kotaro essaya de discerner quelque chose dans le son de sa voix, dans la manière que ses doigts pinçaient les cordes, quelque chose qui lui indiquerait la marche à suivre. Il déglutit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il fit bon usage de son peigne et lança sur le ton du reproche :

- Putain, t'as pas été smart !

Akaba eut un ricanement d'auto dérision, genre « non, sans dec'? » mais Kotaro continua :

- Alors qu'enfin, on avait trouver un… heu, rythme de croisière, on aurait été invincible sur le terrain. Enfin, on l'était déjà, mais, enfin t'as tout foutu en l'air là.

- Kotaro –

- T'as trop la classe quand tu joues au foot américain, on le sait tous et toi et moi, on est d'accord sur tout, je veux dire, on se retrouve dans le jeu.

Et c'était vrai. A eux deux ils étaient parfaits : l'un dans l'esprit et l'autre dans le jeu. Kotaro devait bien s'avouer que c'était une putain de sensation que cette invincibilité virtuelle (ils avaient bien gâché leur unique chance de gagner le _Christmas Bowl_) qu'ils avaient mis au point. Rien que d'imaginer qu'il était possible d'exporter hors du terrain une telle complicité de manière permanente donnait à Kotaro ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il tentait à tout prix de colmater et d'assouvir.

Akaba releva la tête de son instrument, mais pour regarder la pelouse vide s'étendant devant eux.

- Alors ? Tenta-t-il, ses mains serrant trop fortement la queue de sa guitare.

- Alors, sois smart. Reviens. Et si t'as besoin qu'on s'embrasse et tout le tintouin pour t'adapter à, heu, mon rythme, alors ça me va.

Les yeux rouges virèrent sur lui d'un coup et Akaba répondit, un petit sourire tirant dangereusement vers ses oreilles :

- Ce que tu dis… cela aurait été plus classe si tu n'étais pas rouge comme une écrevisse.

- Ecrase, tu veux.

Seul un riff assourdissant répondit.


End file.
